


the flower petals at your feet

by loveswan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Femstars, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy Birthday Amagi Hiiro, Hiiro and Aira are girls, Horseback Riding, Implied Harsh Training, Rinne is still a guy, Scars, cute girls, master servant relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveswan/pseuds/loveswan
Summary: She looked like an angel to Aira.Or perhaps a goddess straight from heaven?She felt like she did not deserve to stand before such a figure and yet......she had somehow found herself in this situation.Hiiro Amagi was the beautiful daughter of the Amagi family while Aira was just her simple maidservant. Love between them seemed impossible but Aira tried to be happy just by being close to her mistress. But what if Hiiro had to suddenly leave for the city?
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	the flower petals at your feet

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THAT HIIRO'S BDAY WAS AGES AGO BUT my mental health wasn't the best at that time so! Late Happy Birthday Hiiro!! I love you so so much and so sorry that I'm so late;;;
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time trying to write femstars because I wanted to write cute girls. Also, I wanted to write soft girl Aira forced into a situation where she can't be too tsun. So here's my hopelessly romantic maidservant Aira who has a big fat forbidden crush on no one other than her own breathtakingly beautiful mistress! :)  
> It's mostly just cliche cute pointless fluff!
> 
> As usual, thank you so much [gigi (@amagiiz)](https://twitter.com/amagiiz) for helping me with editing!! And thanks to everyone who has read my fics and supported me!!

"Aira!" A loud voice thickly laid with bright cheer rang out. Aira turned around, her hands holding a basket filled with dirty laundry. 

"Miss! Be careful" The blonde's voice turned into an alarmed cry as she tried to warn her mistress about a stray rock.

The worry was unwarranted though, as the young lady skillfully dodged the rock and would have instead almost fallen into her servant had she not stepped back.

"Oh god! Miss, how many times must I warn you?! You must be more conscious of your surroundings. You almost touched me when I'm so covered in filth."

"Fufu. What do you mean? Were you washing clothes?" the redhead asked, curiously eyeing the laundry basket.

Amagi Hiiro — the second child and first daughter of the Amagi family, which has ruled over their village for who knows how many years. She was quite a sight to behold — exquisitely beautiful with gorgeous long curly red locks and pretty blue eyes filled with wonder and innocence. Her features looked less like a human's and more like a skillfully crafted statue. Being in her very presence was nerve-wracking for Aira, as she was constantly reminded that she had to protect that beauty — for that was her job. Merely looking at Hiiro almost felt sinful to Aira. After all, she was just a mere servant while Hiiro was the house's daughter. And so, the young servant took only a brief moment to admire her mistress's radiance and soon averted her eyes, her heartbeat quickening just a little bit.

"Yes. I was asked to help out with the laundry as the head servant has fallen ill," Aira tried to explain. "Also you know it's improper to call me by my name. The others may not care about what you do, but—" Aira paused to think. Despite being the daughter of the ruling family, Hiiro had lived a life far removed from happiness. When Aira was brought in as a young maid three months ago, she was surprised to find the beautiful girl lonely and depressed. She always seemed to smile and usually looked cheerful, but there seemed to be a bubbling sadness hidden beneath everything — even if the holder of these emotions herself was not aware of them.

_ Could it be because of the first son— No, it's not my job to dig deeper. _ Aira stopped herself from thinking too much about the affairs of the Amagis. Strange things happened in the Amagi household and it was not her business to poke her nose into them — not when she had her own problems to worry about — like her strange pretty mistress who seemed less like a noble lady and more like an eager puppy at the moment.

Aira lets out a soft sigh. Sometimes it was hard to tell who was the servant and who was the master in their relationship. Dealing with Hiiro was indeed the most exhausting part of her duties.

"Say, Aira..." Hiiro asked inquisitively.

"Hmm, Hiro-sama?" Aira naturally dropped some of her curtsey once she realised that no other servants were around and started calling Hiiro by the nickname she had given her.

"How do you...wash clothes? Can you teach me?"

Aira almost dropped the laundry basket in shock.

"No way! Never! Not a  _ chance! _ Please be a lil' more careful about what you say?! If someone happened to hear this," Aira looks around cautiously and lowers her voice, "I'd have gotten scolded again, and it’d all be because of you!" 

"Ah, I don't want that," Hiiro looked remorseful. "I'm sorry, Aira. It seems as if I ended up upsetting you again. My apologies."

Aira looked at the youthful figure in front of her as she gave a slight graceful bow, her long traditional clothes dancing around her ankles and her hair joyously playing with the wind. She looked like nothing less than a fairy who might have gotten lost in the forest bordering the village, and once again Aira found herself thinking about just how lucky the Amagi family is to own such a beautiful daughter.

_ And yet, they ignore her and treat her like some toy. _ Aira's face clouded over a bit, but she quickly shook off the thoughts.

"Don't be an idiot and bow to me, Hiro-sama," Aira reprimanded her. "I'm your servant. I don't deserve it."

"Hmm?" Hiiro's eyes looked at Aira questioningly. "Oh, but isn't Aira my friend?"

Aira gulped, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"H-Hiro-sama! Not so loud!" She tried to hush her companion. "You don't understand. We're not equals.  _ You're _ a girl with noble blood, but  _ I'm _ just a simple girl. How can you even  _ think _ that we’re the same?"

"Oh..." Hiiro turned away, her features resembling a disappointed puppy. "I thought I had finally made a new friend..."

Aira was filled with guilt. Her mistress was a pain to deal with, but she felt bad that she had disappointed her regardless. She didn't want to fail her duties, no matter how much she hated them — because she had no other way out. And most importantly, Hiiro was dear to her, despite their very different positions.

"However..." Aira slowly started speaking. "If Hiro-sama wants me to become her friend, I can't object." 

Aira turned around to be faced with a Hiiro that was smiling brightly again, "I see! Then I shall proudly declare it! You, Shiratori Aira, are my friend!" Hiiro tried to jump forward and before Aira could react, she was already enveloped in a warm hug.

"Wait! Hiro-sama! These clothes are dirty! Oh God! Please pay some attention to what you're doing!" But despite the protests, Hiiro only tightened the embrace, rubbing her face against the younger girl's.

Aira gave up trying to push Hiiro off and instead let herself be pampered by the more affectionate girl. In her mind, she justified that it would be more useful to wait it out than accidentally end up dropping the basket or hurting Hiiro.

"Say, Aira." Twinkling blue eyes looked down at the shorter girl.

"Hmm?" Aira was weak and averted her gaze from Hiiro.

"It's such a beautiful sunny day today. I was planning to go for a ride," Hiiro slowly relaxed the hug and moved back. "Won't you join me, my friend?"

Aira let out a soft sigh. As a personal servant, it was her duty to accompany Hiiro wherever she wished to go. The young lady didn't live the best kind of life, but she might still one day come to rule, now that her older brother had disappeared.

"Well, I'm forced to come with you whether I like it or not, but don't call me a friend. It's not proper. I mean, we might be friends but....ugh, nevermind!" Aira slightly blushed as she failed in her explanation.

Hiiro, who was looking at Aira with wide eyes until then slowly chuckled. "Aira is so cute."

"No, I'm not!" Aira tried to protest, her face going from light pink to bright red. "Ugh, well. Whatever!"

"Then let's go!" Hiiro wrapped her fingers tightly around Aira's and pulled her by the hand.

"Wait! Hiro-sama! I need to take these clothes back first!"

* * *

"So...are you comfortably seated?"

"No. Why am I on your horse again?!" A voice coated with mild irritation and plenty of fear rang through the open riding areas of the village.

"Aira...will not ride a horse with me no matter what?" The red-haired girl seated behind the small blonde lowered the reins and looked disappointed. "I just...wanted to show you...something."

Aira let out another sigh of exasperation. She loved her mistress, but she only made Aira’s job much more difficult.

_ The _ most _ exasperating thing is probably the unwanted feelings I have for you though, _ Aira thought as she felt her heart sink deep in her chest. Maybe she should savour the precious moments while they lasted. It wasn’t like the Amagi family cared very much about their daughter anyways.

So Aira took in a long breath and seated herself more comfortably as she relaxed and gently leaned in closer to her companion, her soft cheeks slightly colouring. "I'm ready." Her voice shook a bit since she was not particularly accustomed to horses, but her numerous protests had proved fruitless and for some reason, she couldn’t get herself to protest further. It was almost as if she didn't want her mistress to listen to her complaining.

Hiiro smiled as she picked up the force in the reins again, loving the warm touch of the smaller girl on her body. Aira's clothes, even though they were plain and ordinary compared to what the Amagis, possessed an ethereal beauty in Hiiro's eyes. And as Aira leaned closer, Hiiro softly kicked the horse with her heels and they sped forward, her long red locks flying in the wind and playing with leaves. She breathed in the comforting scent of the spring breeze mixed with the cherry blossoms which proudly bloomed nearby as they rode. But the warmest and most satisfying scent to her was that of her companion. Even though doing nothing but hard labour all day had left the young servant drenched in the smell of sweat. Hiiro leaned closer, only to see Aira's ears turning pink, and she felt a rush of embarrassment herself. And so, the two rode until the sun set, their fast-beating hearts hidden by the quick hoofsteps of the horse.

* * *

"Hiro-sama? Are you done?" Aira asked.

"Hmm. Not yet," the familiar bright voice answered from the inside of the ancient bathhouse the Amagis used.

Aira sighed, her hands unconsciously pressing the change of clothes and clean towel she was carrying for the young lady of the house. She couldn't help but be lost in thoughts of their ride together and she unconsciously started looking down as embarrassment came over her. However, her dreams were suddenly interrupted by a loud sound coming from inside.

"Hiro-sama?!" Panic rang through Aira's voice as she rushed in, disregarding curtsies.

The red-haired girl was sitting up on the floor next to the wooden bathtub, her beautiful body clothed with a long white towel. She rubbed her back, her face mildly twisted in pain as she smiled. 

"I'm fine! I'm sorry for worrying you. I think my legs are a bit sore after the ride, so I slipped and fell down when I got out."

Aira tried her very best not to look at Hiiro's exposed calves but her duty as the servant compelled her to make sure that her mistress was alright. They were perfectly shaped and would have been flawless in any form if not for—

"Hiro-sama..."

Aira knelt down beside her mistress, her eyes tracing the marks left by scars on the young lady's legs. Some of them were almost completely healed while others still seemed quite new. Before she knew it, her fingers were reaching out to the scars, wanting to touch them and hoping to erase them.

Hiiro moved her legs back on impulse and tried to hide the scars. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she tried to explain that she wasn't bothered by the marks and that Aira shouldn't worry.

"Hiro-sama," Aira sat up straight and looked the other girl in the eye, her bright green eyes deadly serious. "Let me wash your legs. Let me help you. It's not fair if you're the only one taking care of me."

"What do you mean, Aira? Aren't you the one always taking care of me...?" Hiiro tried to protest but her voice trailed off as she realised just how determined Aira was. 

So Hiiro stood up and walked to a small wooden stool in a corner, sitting down and resting her feet on a smaller footstool.

Once she was properly seated, Aira finally mustered up the courage to fully admire the beauty in front of her. She looked like an angel to Aira. Or perhaps a goddess straight from heaven? She felt like she did not deserve to stand before such a figure and yet, she had somehow found herself in this situation.

"Well, I'll get started then," Aira tried to direct her attention to the task at hand which she told herself was more important. She safely kept the clean clothes and the towel aside as she knelt down and rinsed the calves and feet of the young girl. They were still very pretty and mostly clean despite the ugly scars. She lightly ran her fingers across the marks and winced.

They must be painful, Aira thought. She knew that the Amagis were very harsh in training their children, but Hiiro had seemed so happy and cheerful after Aira's arrival that the girl had wanted to believe that everything was fine. Although from the very beginning, something had always told her that there was more to Hiiro, today she had come closer to understanding her even more.

_ I'm sorry I couldn't really understand before. _ Aira felt her heart hurt as she washed away the dirt and gently applied medicinal herbs on the scars. Hiiro barely flinched during the process. 

_ Have you gotten so used to this pain that you can't feel it anymore? _ Aira wondered as she carried on with the job. Hiiro's feet had a faint floral scent to them.

_ That's weird. This herb isn't supposed to smell like that. _

"Is anything wrong, Aira?" Hiiro asked.

"N-no," Aira answered as she breathed in the fresh fragrance. The smell was getting stronger by the second but Hiiro seemed oblivious to the scent…and something told Aira that she shouldn't mention it. Aira felt her tense muscles relax and her worries wash away as she continued to inhale the sweetness and wiped Hiiro's feet with the clean towel.

Once she was done, Aira set aside the towel and handed the clean clothes to her mistress, hurrying her to get dressed as she turned to leave.

"But...Aira..." Hiiro started.

"Hmm?" Aira stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"Your feet..." Hiiro started and looked at Aira's dirty small feet covered in filth and dirt. 

"No! Don't look!" Aira tried to object as she blushed in embarrassment.

Hiiro came closer and knelt down before her before looking up and giving the sweetest smile one could ever imagine. "Let me...wash yours in return."

Aira couldn't refuse such a sincere offer. She felt sinful as she sat down on the little wooden stool but she couldn't stop herself. 

_ This is wrong. This is all so wrong. Hiro-sama always wants to do the right thing. Then why is she insisting on doing this? _

This time, the mistress sat down and carefully washed the servant's feet.

_ It tickles a bit. _ Aira thought as the heat in her face increasingly rose. It undoubtedly felt nice having the beautiful girl's steady hands carefully clean her dirty feet.

"Hiro-sama, you don't have to do this," Aira tried to get Hiiro to change her mind.

"Just a little longer, Aira," Hiiro pleaded with another smile. "You smell like sweet flowers. It feels so good."

_ I do? _ Aira blushed. All Aira could smell was her own disgusting sweat. And the beautiful scent of Hiiro of course.

"Hey, Aira..."

"What's it now?" Aira tried to sound a bit irritated.

"What do you think of me?" Hiiro asked seriously, without taking her eyes off of Aira's feet.

Aira lost all capability to form words at the seemingly innocent question. Obviously she couldn't speak about her true feelings. Hiiro smiled at her silence. 

"If one day, I tell you that I need to leave this village and go to the city, what will you do?" Hiiro asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Aira was confused.

"You see, I'm worried. If I leave, what will happen to you? You really don't have a place here if you are not my maid, right?" Hiiro continued. "I don't want to leave you alone and disappear off somewhere. So..." Hiiro paused to look straight into Aira's eyes. "Will you come with me if I leave?"

Aira gulped. Hiiro was right. She had always felt out of place working as a servant maid, but she was the daughter of the family that has been serving the Amagis for generations. Despite her desperate wishes to chase other paths in life, she had been forced to follow the road walked on by her ancestors. And even though the city seemed scary and big, this was her chance to escape her prison and with no one else but her beloved mistress. 

"Okay, I'm done!" Hiiro declared after a while as she wiped Aira's feet with the towel. She jumped up with a warm smile and held out her hand to Aira, who was still sitting shocked and frozen on the stool.

_ What do I do? What do I do to let you know how I feel? Do I take that arm and pledge my life to you, or do I stay behind and await your return? _

"I—" Aira started.

_ No. I can't do that. I'm not letting you get out of my sight. _

"You're not going anywhere by yourself!" 

Hiiro's eyes widened as she was suddenly met by the warmth of a sudden embrace. Her features softened as she returned the hug and gently comforted the shaking figure crying onto her chest. Her heart filled with warmth as she realised that she would never be lonely again.

"You're such a child!" Aira pulled back from the hug and faced Hiiro with frustration. "You'll never survive in the city by yourself! And that's why you can't go without me! Get it?! So don't even think about going off somewhere on your own!"

"Ahaha~" Hiiro laughed fondly. "I ended up making Aira angry again."

Aira narrowed her eyes and pouted at the comment. She watched the beautiful figure laughing in front of her as the air surrounding them started smelling like fragrant flowers again.

_ Is this the smell of love? _ Aira thought as she smiled to herself, turning around so that Hiiro could change into her clothes.

"Aira, let's go!" Hiiro grabbed Aira's hands as soon as she was done.

Aira looked at Hiiro and smiled before nodding and as she was pulled along, she could swear that she saw rose petals adorning the path that Hiiro walked on — fragrant, sweet, soft red and white petals — almost as if the scars on the legs were healing and turning into fallen petals. The realisation made Aira's chest feel warm with happiness and her stomach clench with excitement for what may lie in the future.

_ I see. Then I only have to follow these sweet petals to know which way to go. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought and hopefully it wasn't too ooc!  
> I may or may not write more for this femstars AU later...
> 
> Stan hiiai!  
> twt [@hiiairabu](https://twitter.com/hiiairabu)


End file.
